


Sudden Actions

by dani1314



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani1314/pseuds/dani1314
Summary: A routine training session ends with an unexpected progression of McCree and Genji's partnership.





	Sudden Actions

Training concluded at the usual seven o’clock in the evening. Though Commander Reyes commended his two agents on their improvement in communication and chemistry, Genji expressed his doubts, claiming Jesse McCree was “reckless” and “not disciplined enough” to work with. Still, he was forced to drop the subject and return to his quarters for the night. Another day came and went, but he expected nothing more, especially from McCree.

“Genji, wait!”

Speak of the devil.

He didn’t stop walking but he’d slow his pace so his fellow agent could catch up to him. When he did, he wrinkled his nose at the sounds of Jesse’s heavy panting, the filthy scent of tobacco wafting in his breath. But when didn’t he reek of the awful stuff? At this point, this was how he knew Jesse was close.

“Are you here to defend what I said about you to Commander Reyes in training?” asked Genji.

“Not really,” said Jesse. “You left so suddenly, you forgot something in the training room.”

Now Genji had stopped, furrowing his brows when he saw Jesse stand in front of him, fighting back what he assumed to be a grin. He looked up at him and crossed his arms.

“What did I forget?”

“Close your eyes and hold your hand out.”

Genji narrowed his glare at Jesse, but he was persistent. Much to his displeasure, he did as instructed, shutting his eyelids while uncrossing his arms and holding out a hand. For a split second, he felt a slight brush on his hand before Jesse told him to open his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that in his hand was a small teardrop-shaped candy wrapped in bright red aluminum foil. There was a small white paper sticking out from the top. He needn’t squint to realize it read, “Kiss” in a fading light blue font.

“Why did you put this in my hand?”

“Well,” said Jesse, clearing his throat, “as dumb as this is gonna sound, it’s Valentine’s Day and I figured I’d get us a little something to work on our...whatever you call it. ‘Chemistry.’” 

“Jesse, this is not what I-”

That’s when it hit him.

Not since he left Shimada castle did he fathom the thought of acknowledging Valentine’s Day chocolates, considering how admired he was by several of the young ladies in his hometown. What could have coerced Jesse to offer him a chocolate was beyond his comprehension. Not unless he-

Genji reached for his metal faceplate, undoing it with a slight click and clutching it against his fist. Though the motion itself was quick, Jesse felt his heart ride up his throat at the gradual reveal of his partner’s face. But Genji was far too flustered to notice how intensely he was staring.

“Hold this,” he said, tucking the chocolate back into Jesse’s hand, much to his confusion. 

“Genji, what are you-”

Jesse cut himself off when he felt the abrupt brush of Genji’s rough lips against his rugged cheek. He looked down to see what appeared to be a slight grin running past the corners. The sight alone was indescribable, but he realized that the longer he stared, the harder it became to swallow. 

There was a deafening silence that followed as they stared at each other, wide-eyed. Jesse reached a careful hand to Genji’s cheek and to his surprise, Genji did not respond objectively. Rather, his smile faded and there was a noticeable tremble on his parted lips. He let out a soft sigh when Jesse stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. His heart was racing. He sucked in a breath as Jesse touched the side of his waist, forehead wrinkling at the progressive writhing in his stomach. He pressed a firm hand against Jesse’s chest, coaxing him to pull back. Without skipping a beat, Genji raised a finger to Jesse’s lips before he could speak up. He let out a quiet exhale to calm himself.

“Jesse,” he started in a calm tone, dropping his finger and taking the chocolate back from Jesse’s hand, “I appreciate your sweet gesture but I’m not in the right mindset to establish anything just yet. I’m sorry.”

Not a moment later, Jesse nodded. It almost felt like a relief, even if there were hints of doubt lingering in the back of his mind. Commander Reyes didn’t need to know about their progress outside of training. They’d rather let things run at their own pace. And as they went their separate ways for the night, Genji pressed a shaking hand to his chest, biting back a snicker at the feel of his own heartbeat.

“Of course, how could I forget? I’m still a human on the inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a little gift fic I wrote for the McGenji Discord Valentine's Day Exchange. The prompt was "Valentine's Kisses." I'm always accepting prompts on my Tumblr, crybabycreeper. Thank you for reading!


End file.
